Silk and Red Roses
by eac-dudette
Summary: GSR GRissom has a tough day at work and comes home to a surprise


**Silk and Red Roses**

Grissom heaved a relieved sigh as entered his townhouse. It had been a tough day - not physically demanding, in fact it had been slow and boring - but that in itself had made it a very long shift; added to the fact that he was meeting Sara for dinner at her house tonight had made it seem like an eternity. Furthermore, there had been nothing to do to pass the time, since Sara had the day off so he couldn't flirt with her like they sometimes did during a boring shift, seeing how far they could go without someone - usually Catherine - commenting, or before one of them - usually Sara - chickened out and left and found other work to do.

He kicked off his shoes, leaving them were they landed on the floor, and then pulled off his jacket, discarding that over the arm of the sofa. His shirt followed soon after, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. He paused briefly, leaning against the back of the sofa to pull off his socks, and then resumed his path to the bathroom so that he could shower quickly before leaving to meet Sara.

He stopped suddenly at the doorway to his bedroom. Sara was lounging on his bed, a single red rose held softly between full red lips. Candles guttered and flickered from where they stood on the bedside tables and the small dresser, providing a seductive, romantic glow and a sweet, soft floral fragrance, as well as the rose petals that had been strewn across the bed.

Grissom's eyes moved down from Sara's lips and the rose she held there, drinking in the sight of her. She was dressed in a low-cut, red silk dress that emphasized the creamy swell of her breasts, and clung to her figure and falling to just above her knees, showing off slim, shapely legs.

Grissom forgot to breathe.

Sara's lips curved upwards at his reaction and her eyes were sparkling. One hand came up to her mouth, taking the rose between one finger and thumb, which, he noted, were painted red, and releasing the grip she had on the flower. "Evening," she said simply.

Grissom breathed in sharply, his jaw dropped, and he continued to stare at the vision reclining on his bed.

Sara sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing herself up to stand. Then she walked slowly over to where he stood, stopping in front of him and bringing the rose up to his face. She touched it to his forehead then dragged it slowly and gently down his nose and then over his barely parted lips, down his chin, down his throat and then trailed a path down his smooth, muscled chest before bringing the velvety petals back up to circle his face moving from one shoulder to the other as he stood unmoving before her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, brushing his lips with hers with a feather-soft touch and then pulling his closer and claiming his lips in passionate kiss.

It was only then that Grissom moved. He opened his mouth to her, allowing her tongue entrance, and his arms moved to her waist then his hands moved over her body, skimming over her hips and up her sides, pausing briefly to caress her breasts, then tangling themselves in her hair.

They broke apart for oxygen, breathing heavily, and Grissom dropped his head so that his forehead rested against hers. "As much as I appreciate this," he murmured, his fingers playing with her hair, "I really must shower. I'm having dinner with this woman from work this evening and she'll kill me if I'm late."

"Hmmm..." Sara purred, "Well, you'd better get going then. Let me help you undress," she offered as her hands dropped the rose and smoothed over his shoulders and down his chest, down to the waistband of his pants to undo them.

"You appear to be a little overdressed, my love," Grissom said as he stepped out of his pants, his hands coming to rest lightly on her shoulders, his thumbs hooking underneath the thin straps and pulling them down her arms. The dress, now with nothing to hold it up, fell to the ground, landing in puddle at Sara's feet, revealing to Grissom all that she wasn't wearing underneath.

Grissom took Sara's hands and pulled her over to the bed. "Looks like I'm going to be late," he said, silencing any reply Sara might have had with a kiss.

The End


End file.
